Fated
by BlackRoseImmortal
Summary: When a horrible tragedy occurs in the Cul-De-Sac,Nazz gets unwittingly entwined in the fates of other people,Which can result in deadly consequences....


Fated  
  
by BlackRoseImmortal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ed,Edd n Eddy..I only own the story and plot.  
  
Summery: When a horrible tragedy occurs in the Cul-De-Sac,Nazz gets unwittingly entwined in the fates of other people,Which can result in deadly consequences....  
  
Rating: R (EXTREME violence and Horror)  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Ed,Edd n Eddy fic so please go easy okay? I'm in the mood for some horror and I hope you like this.  
  
Genre: Horror/Drama  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Fate Begins  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get your paper,The Ed Times,Only 25 cents!" Eddy hollered over the Cul-De- Sac,He had been plotting the perfect scam all day and it seemed he might've came up with one.Double D leaned boredly against the side of the stand,After all he wasn't really interested now in getting beat up for Eddy's scam ideas.Eddy had been going way to far for his own good now.  
  
Eddy growled irritatedly as he turned to face Double D.Ed had gone off to get some more 'papers' for their sell,Unfortinatly that wasn't working out as he planned since no body even bothered to BUY those papers.  
  
"You know Eddy,No body will ever buy them." Double D muttered shifting his weight onto each leg,Eddy whirling around in complete irritance.Since when did Double D start speaking for him?Not now and not ever.  
  
"I didn't ask your opinion,Sockhead!" Eddy snapped,Double D shook his head and stared at the ground as Eddy went back to advertising the papers in a attempt to sell them.Nearby Sarah was hanging around with Jimmy and Nazz.  
  
"Watch this!" Sarah yelled happily as she took a running start and started to leap over a ramp that was used for people who rode bicycles.Jimmy cheered her on while Nazz smiled knowing she would make it..But something was wrong,She felt like something had hit her sharply..A strange haze forming in front of her eyes...  
  
Sarah was running faster and faster,In a attempt to make another sucessful jump..The streetlights flickered dimly -- The sun was already setting. Sarah jumped forward -- There was no one there..She shut her eyes awaiting to land on the other side perfectly.But her eyes shot wide,She screamed as she plummeted towards the street.Her screams were cut short as she made an impact with the pavement -- Her skull busted,blood flowing rapidly -- The black,swirling mists of darkness finally consuming her motionless body....  
  
The haze instantly faded as Nazz shook the image from her head.What had happened?What was wrong with her?Her thoughts were disturbed as Sarah landed on the other side of the ramp perfectly.Jimmy was applauding his praise.Sarah smiled brightly as she walked back over.She noticed Nazz's troubled expression.  
  
"Whats wrong,Girlfriend?" Sarah asked,moving her orange-red hair out of her face as concern laced her usually harsh words.Nazz turned her attention to the 9 year old and managed to force a small smile despite she felt sick inside.  
  
"Nothing,I'm fine." Nazz murmured as she had said it,She quickly turned on her heels to head back to her house,Sarah and Jimmy staring silently after her.Nazz's thoughts were in a jumble,What did that haze mean?Was it just a sick image or what?  
  
* * *  
  
"What took you so long!?" Eddy demanded stomping over to Ed who was bringing a very large stack of papers with him.Ed flashed him a dimwitted grin from behind the stack of papers.  
  
"The papers from the National House Of Weener-Dogs,Has arrived!" Ed said happily.Eddy rolled his eyes and snatched the extra stack of papers from Ed's hands.  
  
"Yeah,Great job,Lumpy." Eddy muttered bitterly as he made his way back to the stand.Double D shook his head.Why should he stick around? Eddy didn't want his help.  
  
"I'm going now,if you don't mind Eddy." Double D murmured as he turned on his heels to exit.Eddy's eyes shot wide and he bolted in front of Double D.  
  
"No your not!" Eddy yelled angerly,Blocking,Double D's path.Double D,Obviously annoyed attempted getting past Eddy.  
  
"And why not?" Double D demanded,He had a life and when did Eddy have a right to rule over it?Eddy had no such rights at all.Eddy shot him a glare that was almost like fire.  
  
Nazz was walking home when she noticed the Eds and the paper stand.Ed was standing there staring off into space with his awfully wide grin.While Eddy and Double D were arguing non-Stop.  
  
"Your not going anywhere and You never will!" Eddy shouted as he lunged forward shoving Double D back against the stand,It was getting out of control.Eddy was going out of control. He kept shoving at Double D,Ramming his fists into the taller boy's stomach.Double D was starting to topple over.Eddy gave one last -- Extremely hard blow sending Double D spiraling backwards into the stand.The street now turning crimson from the blood.A sharp,wooden shard that was sticking up from the now broken stand stabbed deep into Double D's back and through his heart...  
  
Nazz shivered and the haze once again faded.What was happening to her?It was almost like she was plagued with these visions for no reason.She looked over -- Everything seemed normal.Breathing hard she continued on her way towards her house.....  
  
* * *  
  
That Night.....  
  
Nazz sat there on the sofa in the living room of her house.Letting the cool air that burst in through the open window ruffle her blonde hair.She sighed as she sunk deeper into the sofa,Her thoughts were becoming a whirling turmoil. As she sat there,Her thoughts were spinning -- Faster and faster.Was she really plagued?Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a loud scream echo all the way through the Cul-De-Sac.  
  
Leaping to her feet,She opened the door and bolted towards the street to only be stopped in mid-run,Only to see Sarah's bleeding,Mangled body wedged in between the two ramps that were for going forward and backward.The other kids were slowly coming out of their homes to see what had happened.  
  
Sarah's neck was twisted at an odd angle,The bone sticking out from it.Nazz couldn't help but feel her heart come to a stop and her blood run cold...  
  
Oh Lord No,Please Lord...No.....  
  
Nazz thought as she stared at the dead body,The others gathering around as gasps emitted amongst each of them.  
  
That didn't just happen...That didn't just happen....That DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN!!!  
  
Nazz thought frantically...  
  
Whats wrong with me?What has happened?Why is this happening!?  
  
The thoughts and words plagued Nazz's mind as Ed stared down in horror at his dead baby sister...And now it was only the beginning of the nightmare....  
  
End Of Chapter One 


End file.
